New Command, Yamamoto Ichigo
by Onikai Yoko
Summary: A/U Post Thousand Year War. Kurosaki Ichigo now lives alone after the deaths of his family at the hands of Yhwach. Captain-Commander Yamamoto makes a choice that will shape Ichigo's life (or afterlife) forever. Will he accept it. Five phase Bankai Ichigo. Pairings undecided until later if any at all.
1. Feeling the Age

Shinigami/Souls/Humans

**Zanpakuto/Kido/Bakudo**

**A/N: This is my third fanfic, and my second Bleach fanfic. This one doesn't follow cannon at all with it being a completely different A/U. This is post-Thousand Year Blood War arc, with Yamamoto surviving the onslaught of Yhwach. But soon he starts to feel his age and this is where we begin this new journey. **

Feeling the Age

Yamamoto Genryusai was sitting in the office of the first division, looking at his lieutenant, Sasakibe Chōjirō. They were having a light conversation, talking about what had become of the Gotei 13 during the one-thousands years that it had taken for Yamamoto to truly defeat the Sternritter A, Yhwach. **"**It was an error in judgement on my part Sasakibe-san," he grumbled. "I should have killed him when I had the chance." "Do not blame yourself Yamamoto-sama," his lieutenant said. "You couldn't have predicted that he would have held a grudge for that long. And you are only partially to blame; you were following the orders of your superiors in the former Central 46. They were the ones to believe the Quincies to be a threat and they were the ones that gave the order of genocide. Do not wholly blame yourself." "You are wise Chōjirō." He chuckled. "Maybe you should replace me should I decide to retire." "I am not ready for such an honor Yamamoto-sama, though I am flattered by the offer. Perhaps there is another to replace you." Choujirou nodded and was dismissed. Yamamoto sat in his chair. **_"Are you feeling your age?" _**Genryusai's zanpakuto, Ryūjin Jakka asked._ "That war is over, so now I can finally rest Ryūjin. Maybe even retire." _**_"That will be the day Genryusai-san. I finally get to see you retire after three-thousand years of wielding me. Now whoever you decide to replace you, will you give them me?" _**_"No. You are a part of my soul, not my replacements. Whoever I choose shall inherit my role of Captain Commander and Head of the clan and all noble houses." _**_"Ahh. I understand old friend. I believe you should rest now, I will speak with you later." _**_"All right Ryūjin. Good night old friend." _**_"Good night Genryusai. Sleep well." _**

****At that, Genryusai laid in bed and pulled his covers over himself and slept. He dreamed of him being old and slowly deteriorating and woke up in bed in a cold sweat. He got out of bed and after realizing it was only 2 o'clock in the morning, went for a walk around the Yamamoto clan grounds. He went back to bed around four, after sitting on a bench for awhile.

Once the rays of the sun hit his face, Genryusai woke up and proceeded to get dressed. He held out his finger and a hell butterfly flew onto it. He relayed a message to it and it flew off to find it's destinations. He made his way to the Captains meeting hall and sat in his chair as his lieutenant and the other Captains along with their lieutenants took their place. He ground his cane into the ground and began the meeting. "Captain, it is with great regret that I tell you that it is time for me to hand over the reigns of leadership," he said.

This caused many arguments to start until he banged his cane again. "None of you here are ready or powerful enough for the position. But there is one that I have in mind."

Soi-Feng stepped forward. "Who Captain-Commander?" "Captain Soi-Feng, fetch me Kurosaki Ichigo."

Soi-Feng nodded and disappeared in a flash of shunpo with three Onmitsukido members guarding the room trailing her. The Captains talked about other things that concerned the Seireitei and getting it back to full strength as they waited for the Onmitsukido commander and her subordinates to return with the substitute shinigami.

Said substitute was walking down the street to his house. It was dark; it was after midnight and a night of turmoil for him. After the war, Ichigo explained how he truly felt towards Orihime and they had been together for a little over a year now. He went over to her house to propose, only to find her, Chad and Uryu engaging in things he didn't want to think about. Needless to say it hurt him, and he ran out fuming. He was irritated that no hollows were around for him to take his anger out on.

He was three blocks from his house when Soi-Fong and three ninja shinigami had appeared in a circle around him. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her and she had her classic frown. When she didn't answer, he frowned as well instead of keeping on his smirk as he was while trying to hide his pain. Soi-Feng could see the pain and suffering pass in his eyes, but did not question him yet. "Captain-Commander Yamamoto has requested your presence in the Seireitei Kurosaki Ichigo," she said. "Will you comply with the order or be brought by force?" "I'm angry as of right now, but I will not commit an act of war against the Gotei 13," he stated. "I'll come with you."

Soi-Feng nodded, but was inwardly surprised as his manners. She began to think other things of him, but quickly put them aside and tried to hide her blush. Ichigo noticed it but ignored it. Ever since the war, he had lived alone because Yhwach had ordered the killing of Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin. Isshin held off Sternritters B-D on his own, but died at the hands of Yhwach when the Sternritter King had appeared. Instead of looking for the girls, the Sternritters had opted to burn the house to the ground. Ichigo had found out about this after he had returned home from fighting with the royal guard against the Seireitei's enemies.

Needless to say, he was more than pissed and returned to the Seireitei and found Yhwach and Genryusai in battle. The Sternritter was surprised Ichigo had returned and even opted to get into the battle and ejected Genryusai from the battle to protect the man. In his rage, he killed the Quincy in one blow, cutting off the mans head. His blades returned to their first shikai form of a giant cleaver, then sealed itself.

Ichigo activated his shinigami form and walked through the senkaimon, directly into the heart of the Soul Society. He followed Soi-Feng and the Onmitsukido soldiers disappeared. They entered the captains hall and the chatter stopped as all eyes turned to Ichigo. He had Zangetsu tucked into his sash and was walking with his head held high. Despite all the pain he was experiencing in the last year, his look said that he was determined to get through it. Ichigo stood at the end of the row of captains, while noticing that Captain Kurotsuchi of the twelfth division was slowly scooting closer to him.

He raised an eyebrow towards the captain and looked at him. He shook his head and then looked at the Captain-Commander who he had saved. He kept his left hand on Zangetsu's hilt and looked at him. The Captain-Commander stood and slowly walked to Ichigo and stood in front of him. "Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo," he said. "How are you today?" "Captain-Commander Yamamoto Genryusai," the boy replied. "I'm fine how are you sir?" Byakuya gasped and everyone looked at him, but he had his mask back on. "What!" he said. "I am just surprised by the fact that he actually has manners and respects someone." "I respect those that aren't stuck up and snotty with a stick up their ass Byakuya. The Captain-Commander doesn't flaunt his power and position around unless necessary, unlike you do. Now, Captain-Commander what is it that you want me here for?" "I am going to retire Ichigo, and I want you to replace me." Ichigo's face stayed blank as he looked at the man. "Are you serious?" "I am, but because I'm not that old you're going to succeed the normal way." "Which is what sir?" "You must fight Captains Kuchiki, Zaraki, Komamura, Ukitake, Unohana and two lieutenants of your choice." "Lieutenants Kuchiki and Abarai," he said bluntly.

_He did not show and fear at having to fight so many captains and two lieutenants,_ Yamamoto observed. _He is already getting into the role at schooling his emotions at facing greater odds. There is another thing about him though. It's as if he's not scared at all, as if he knows he can beat them. And look at his eyes, they seem to be lazy, but they really show power. He's keeping focused and analyzing his opponents so that he can exploit their weaknesses when he fights. ___"That is not all there is to it Substitute Kurosaki," he said. "Then what else is there Commander?" he asked. "You must also fight me Ichigo," Yamamoto said looking up.

The Captains all looked at Ichigo to see a reaction and were surprised to see no reaction. His face was as blank as Byakuya. "He's very stupid," Soi-Fong muttered. "He'll die."

"I accept Captain-Commander," Ichigo replied.


	2. Let's Go All Out

Shinigami/Souls/Humans

**Zanpakuto/Kido/Bakudo**

**A/N: As a treat, here's the second chapter of the fic. Mainly because you guys are so nice and generous favoriting me and this fic only after a few hours. **

**A/N:Now you all should know that in this, Ichigo has all the forms of Zangetsu that he has in the anime and manga: intial shikai, initial bankai (ichi), fullbring (bankai nii [I consider this a form of zangetsu because he can still use Getsuga Tensho]), bankai after he regains his shinigami powers (bankai san), shikai before the Thousand Year War (bankai yon), and the picture we all see with Ichigo having his hollow powers activated with a white shihakusho and a double bladed Zangetsu that has a crapload of mini blades coming from it (bankai go) **

**Here's what I mean: **

**Yes that's his final bankai form. Don't know if he'll use it during this match though. Anyways on to the story. **

**Chapter 2: Let's go all Out. **

The captains, lieutenants and Captain-Commander all stood in the ring. Around them, the entire Seireitei and Rukongai were sitting in the stands. This was a big day, because Captain-Commander Yamamoto would pass on the position. All the noble families, Gotei 13, Rukon residers and even the Soul King and his royal guard were in attendance. The Soul King would preside over the match and this was the first time he had appeared since Yamamoto came to power. He even declared that Yamamoto would become apart of his guard if he wish simply for serving him as faithfully as he has, though Yamamoto declined.

The Soul King stood and raised his hands, and everyone was silent. He stood looking over his people, as young as he had been since he took the throne. He was the envy of most shinigami men because the female shinigami would fawn over him too much, but not as much as they would over Ichigo. The king knew this and did not mind in the slightest; he only wished to rule his people. He was already faithfully married and did not have any concubines, much to the pleasure of his wife. "My people," he said and was rewarded with cheers. "This match brings great history to our land. Captain-Commander Genryusai Yamamoto has chosen to retire and has chosen combat to determine his successor. Kurosaki Ichigo has accepted the challenge and has to battle five Captains: Kuchiki Byakuya, Kenpachi Zaraki, Senjin Komamura, Jushiro Ukitake, Retsu Unohana along with Lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia and Lieutenant Abarai Renji. The Captain-Commander will battle him as well. The catch is that this is not a one on one battle. It is the entire group versus the Substitute."

Most of the nobles snickered. They had all heard of the strength of the orange-haired ryoka boy, but even he could not be powerful enough to take on more than two captains at a time. The anthropomorphic family of Komamura barked in laughter at the boy. They knew that Komamura would be able to defeat the boy.

"And now, I would like to introduce to you all the combatants: on the side of the current Captain-Commander, Captain-Commander Yamamoto Genryusai..." as he went through all the names of those Ichigo would be fighting, they all stepped out and stepped into the ring. "And finally, the challenger and possible successor to Yamamoto, he is the Hero of the Winter and Thousand Year Wars, the ryoka that could wage through the Soul Society and invade with little more thatn three other teenagers and inspire hearts to victory, who has also stolen hearts of many shinigami women, KUROSAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCHHHHIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOO!"

At this, the crowd, mostly the women shinigami cheered for him as he strolled into the ring. His walk was focused, as he made it to the center of the ring, he turned in a circle waving at the crowd. He bowed to the Captains and Captain-Commander and the Soul King. He was allowed to make an announcement. "Can you erect a barrier. We all know that Captain-Commander Yamamoto has a powerful shikai and bankai, but my shikai is more powerful than that in itself. So since I do not wish to waste lives, please erect a barrier to protect the Soul Society's citizens," he said. Komamura laughed at Ichigo's claim. "You cannot claim that your shikai has more powers than the Captain-Commanders bankai ryoka." Ichigo shrugged. "You overestimate your abilities Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya stated. "Ichigo-kun please don't boast such things, the Captain-Commander would hurt you for it." Unohana said.

Ichigo stared at the Captain-Commander and the two looked the other in the eyes and an understanding passed between them. This was a merely a contest between the two of them. They were on a level none of the others would understand and the Captain Commander knew that Ichigo was on a level beyond his, Aizen's and Yhwach's combined. "Captains, lieutenants and challenger, draw your zanpakuto," the King commanded. All did and looked at each other.

Ichigo could see by the look in his eyes, that none of the Captains would take him seriously. He knew Rukia and Renji would and that Yamamoto may. He simply nodded and once the king yelled Begin, the match began. None of the Captains unsealed their blades and merely ran at Ichigo. They all tried catching him off balance with some strike or another. He dodged left from Komamura's fist and grabbed the wolf's wrist (that rhymed :) ) then threw him into Kenpachi who was right behind him. Ukitake had tried kicking him in the chest and he grabbed the man's ankle and slammed him into the ground, barely using his reiatsu and created a small crater. He kicked Unohana away from him.

Byakuya, Rukia and Renji came at him together. Byakuya had released Senbonzakura and started moving the sakura petals towards him, only to distract him so that Rukia and Renji could catch him off guard. Ichigo figured out the tactic when he sensed Renji behind him and used shunpo to get out of the way. Renji and Rukia crashed into each other and Byakuya redirected the petals and began attacking Ichigo more fiercely. Ichigo ran into the petals and punched Byakuya. Byakuya flew back into Ukitake and Unohana.

Everyone that was cheering for the captains was surprised that this ryoka was taking on five captains, two lieutenants and the Captain-Commander and was winning. Ichigo looked at the soul reapers he was fighting as they regrouped. He unsheathed Zangetsu and placed him on his shoulder. "None of you are taking me seriously," he stated. "We did not believe you were this strong Kurosaki," Komamura said. "I know. The Captain-Commander did though. He realized it when I arrived in your Captains Hall. Now if you really want to fight me, then release your shikai forms. Captain-Commander, if you please, come at me with them as well."

They nodded. "Roar, Tenken!"

"Howl, Zabimaru."

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki."

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

"Wave, become my shield. Thunder, become my blade! Sogyo no Kotowari!" "Minazuki."

"Make em all bleed, Chi no Kami!" Everyone looked at Zaraki as he had finally learned his zanpakuto's name. Ichigo looked at the captains, lieutenants and then the Captain-Commander and raised an eyebrow. The Captain-Commander removed his haori and took his arms out of his sleeves from his shihakusho and showed his muscular form. "Get ready Kurosaki Ichigo for this may be the last blade you'll see." "Perhaps Captain-Commander, but we shall see," Ichigo said. "All things of this world, turn to ashes Ryuujin Jakka!"

A wave of fire swept over the arena and all Rukongai dwellers sat there in awe. Ichigo just smirked as the fire died down and just stayed behind the Captain-Commander. Ichigo whistled and looked at them all. "Still don't know how to release your zanpakuto Ichigo-kun?" Unohana asked. "I do Unohana-taichou, but you won't see it just yet,"

Then all the captains attacked him, unleashing their full speed. Renji and Rukia joined in the fun and they backed him into a corner. They all darted in and out, inflicting wounds on him. A gash across his shoulder appeared, and one on his thigh. More and more wounds kept appearing, then Ichigo just jumped up and flipped over the captains. He landed in a meditative pose with his zanpakuto unsheathed and across his lap. He began chanting and the blade raised and began to spin. "Look forward. Move forward and never stop," he chanted.

As he said these words, his zanpakuto began to move faster and his energy picked up. The captains and lieutenants began to close in on him, each launching their signature attacks but having no effect. Yamamoto watched this and began to step forward. He swung Ryuujin Jakka in an arc and fire raced towards Ichigo. It hit the boy and he made it out with only singed robes. The blade began to spin on its tip. "You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate," he said as his eyes opened and he grabbed the blades handle and roared the last line. "CAST OFF YOUR FEAR! ZANGETSU!"

Blue reiatsu surged around him and it blew all the captains and lieutenants back, but the Captain-Commander stood fast and looked at Ichigo. The captains stood and looked at the giant cleaver in the boys hand. "Let's go all out Captain-Commander," he said before he charged.


	3. A New Captain Commander

Shinigami/Souls/Humans

**Zanpakuto/Kido/Bakudo**

**A/N: Sorry for the late upload. I've just been busy getting things together for my stop motion series, but let's hope you enjoy it. In accordance with Ichigo's five bankai stages (bankai, raikai, rokkai, koukai, soukai) each stage has an incantation that goes with it. Since I've been getting complaints of short chapters, this one will be around 1,500 to 3,000 words. I hope you all enjoy it.**

A New Captain-Commander

Ichigo blocked a blade strike from Genryusai and kicked the Captain-Commander back. He turned and made a slash across the man's chest. The fire like reiatsu from the Captain-Commander's zanpakuto cauterized the wound and Shigekuni struck back at the Substitute. A large gash appeared on Ichigo's chest and reduced the robe to tatters. Ichigo ripped off the upper half of the robes, showing off his godlike abs (in opinion to all the girls) and this caused all the girls, including Rukia, Rangiku and Yoruichi to swoon. Yoruichi noticed this and her eye started twitching as she looked at the Tenth Squad Lieutenant.

She walked over to the girl and stared at her as if trying to burn holes in her head. Matsumoto was too drunk to notice.

-in the ring-

Ichigo ran at the Captain-Commander, and they exchanged blow after blow after blow. In between all these slashes at each other, the captains and lieutenants kept getting in strikes. Ichigo blocked most, but not all and it cost him some energy. By this time, Komamura, Ukitake and Byakuya had unleashed their bankai and were using it against Ichigo, but somehow Ichigo's strength kept him alive from the reiatsu filled attacks.

He blocked a slash from Hihio Zabimaru and kicked the snake head back, while jumping away from a slash from Komamura. Ichigo kicked away Ukitake and grabbed Minazuki and threw her at Unohana who caught her blade. Ichigo spun the cleaver in his hand twice before spinning on his heel and blocking a strike from Shigekuni. Their blades began to create sparks and they were evenly matched. The force they were putting on their blades caused cracks to appear along the blades where they were connected. They jumped back and Genryusai opened his eyes completely, blue meeting brown in a look of understanding: this fight wasn't a seven on one battle. This was a one on one.

"Kurosaki, this is only a contest between us isn't it?" the Commander asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Seems that way."

They ran at each other, faster than the eye could see. Not even the captains could track their speed. But they soon could see, and feel where they were. In the center of the ring, they clashed, their blades creating sparks and both roaring as they tried pushing each other back and to their limit. Ichigo was the first to pull back and started hacking at the Commanders blade. Ryuujin began to heat himself up so that he could withstand the pressure of Ichigo's strikes, but it didn't seem to help much. That's when Ryuujin materialized inside his flames, clutching his zanpakuto form. He swept the flames away with a swipe of his hand, revealing who he was.

Ryuujin was a somewhat young man, with long black locks of hair, some of which framed his face. His torso was littered with scars and burn marks. He was tall, around 6' and had piercing eyes. He only wore jeans instead of a shihakusho and walked around bare foot. **"Hello Ichigo Kurosaki,"** he said.** "How's my big brother doing?"** "I don't understand," Ichigo asked.

**"Your zanpakuto, Zangetsu is my big brother. How is he?"**

Zangetsu appeared behind Ichigo and master and blade looked at their opponent. Ryuujin and Zangetsu ran at each other, each wielding their shikai forms and their wielders clashed as they did. Sparks flew from the four blades as they clashed, then Ichigo and Zangetsu broke away from their opponents and all four clashed again, this time, all four of their blades locked. With the amount of power that was contained in the arena, shock waves started appearing as their energy started breaking the sound barrier.

The captains and lieutenants ran in and tried to attack the duo while they were distracted, but a shock wave they created had blasted them back. The soul king had ordered a barrier to be placed so that the citizens and other shinigami wouldn't be hurt by the force of the blasts. The foursome broke apart and jumped away from each other, Ichigo and Zangetsu being show offs and back flipping out of the way. What the two did next, surprised everyone present. "**Hado #4: /**Byakurai," they said, holding out their hand.

The lightning struck Shigekuni and Ryuujin, both who attempted to block it with their blades, only for the lightning to run down the blades, into their hands. The two screamed as they were shocked. Ichigo sensed something incoming, and sakura petals surrounded the two. Byakuya appeared between the petals and started guiding them around the two. Ichigo looked at Zangetsu and the nodded. Both swung their blades in a slashing arc from the left shoulder, down. Blue reiatsu raced to hit the captain while the two yelled the name of the move. "**Getsuga** Tenshou!" they yelled.

Byakuya saw the incoming waves, and brought the petals of Senbonzakura to him to protect him. Despite his efforts, the attack made it through his shield and he flew back. Rukia and Renji ran in and caught the man. Renji growled at Ichigo and hurled his zanpakuto, the skeletal snake head opening his jaw and flying towards the duo. As the snake raced towards them, Ichigo pushed Zangetsu out of the way and took the head straight on. Sparks came from Zangetsu's shikai as Ichigo was slowly pushed back by the immovable head. Ichigo fell on one knee and Renji smirked when he sensed victory. As the snake kept pushing him back, rock started breaking from the ground as Ichigo wouldn't budge. His eyes flashed blue and then with a might roar, he pushed the snake back and it fell in pieces. Ichigo knew better than to run at Renji like that, so he jumped up and fired off four Getsuga Tenshou.

Each blast created a crater that the captains ran through and they all jumped up. Their blades clashed with Ichigo's and cracks appeared along the edges. Zangetsu saw this as he clashed with Shigekuni and Ryuujin and then pushed them back. He fired off a Getsuga Tenshou, and Ichigo jumped back as it hit all of the captains. They each fell to the ground with a thud, but Ichigo caught Unohana as Zangetsu caught Minazuki, who actually had a secondary shikai form of a beautiful woman that he could say was possibly more beautiful than the soul queen.

They set the girls down and then ran at Shigekuni and Ryuujin. Their blades crossed. Genryusai had his eyes opened fully now, and kept widening in surprise as he kept getting pushed back farther and farther. Genryusai channeled his reiatsu into the blade and started pushing Ichigo back. Ichigo looked to Zangetsu who nodded. **"Go ahead Ichigo,"** the blade said.

Ichigo nodded and jumped away from Genryusai and landed on his feet. He kept his feet a shoulder width apart and looked at Genryusai. He held his zanpakuto out in front of him, parallel to the ground and braced his sword arm with his left. "Look to the heavens and cry out for the moon. Born from it you were, and look to it in the night for it wishes for you to see the fangs that come from its face it cries out for its kin. Look past that which you were born and see the heavens. Cry out for the heavens, not to bind you to them again, but to give you their power in the form of a chain. Cry out for the moons fang and heavenly chain, Tensa Zangetsu," he growled.

A shock wave of power came from Ichigo as his form changed. A long coat that ended in tatters came from him. It was long sleeved and the ends of the sleeves were tattered as well. The blade of Tensa Zangetsu was longer, a daito if you will and had the manji for ban or full on it.

"Tensa Zangetsu," Ichigo muttered as he swung the blade, releasing the himself from the ash cloud.

The power he was emitting was enough to make the lieutenants sweat. The captains were nervous and Genryusai had closed his eyes again as he determined the level of Ichigo's power. Genryusai opened his eyes and looked at his young opponent. "Ichigo," he said. "Let's end this in one move."

"Whatever you say Yama-jii," he said as he swung the daito off his shoulder.

Zangetsu and Ryuujin disappeared and they returned to their wielders inner worlds. Ichigo held Zangetsu parallel to the ground again and then his reiatsu, now black tinged with red swirled around him. Ichigo could feel his inner hollow, that dubbed himself Hichigo Shirosaki, working in tandem with Tensa Zangetsu as they channeled their power into him. All three of them yelled in unison as they started pushing their power in this level to the maximum. **"King, channel our power into the blade," **Hichigo said. **"Then we'll see how the Old Man likes being dealt punishment."**

"Got it," Ichigo muttered.

Genryusai was waiting to see how strong he would get, despite the pain he was in right now. What astonished everyone outside of the ring is that the power Ichigo was putting out had forced the lieutenants into the ground, the captains on their hands and knees and the Captain-Commander onto one knee using the blade as a crutch. Ichigo roared as his body turned white and part of a mask appeared on his head. The captains, shinigami and soul queen gasped as they saw this. They had forgotten about his Hollowfication process, but the Vizard that were captains, Genryusai and the soul king did not. They chuckled as they felt Ichigo's power, mainly because they believe this is as strong as he was. The fools. If only they knew.

Ichigos power was reaching the edges of the barrier and looked like wisps of fire. As Byakuya tried standing again, he was forced down again, but somehow, he guided Senbonzakura's sakura petals to Ichigo. Ichigo saw the petals incoming, and touched a petal, which caused the blade to be sealed again. Byakuya and everyone present was stunned.

"**GETSUGA TENCERO!" **Ichigo yelled.

A thick blast of energy in a ball fired at the Captain-Commander, who slowly made his way to his feet and tried blocking the blast with Ryuujin Jakka, but was blasted back into the wall. Everyone gasped as when the dust cleared, there was a crater where Genryusai was, but his body wasn't there. Unohana screamed that Ichigo had killed him, but when they looked at Ichigo, they saw him holding Genryusai up with the aged Commanders arm over his shoulder. Genryusai and Ichigo chuckled.

The soul king stood up and looked up at the crowd. Everyone waited with baited breath as he began to speak.

"My people, today, we have witnessed a great display of power. I enjoyed the match. Didn't you?" he said.

Everyone cheered.

"Good. Now I will allow Genryusai to make the decision on whether the soul reaper, Kurosaki Ichigo is to replace him."

"Now hold on!" Ikkaku said. "How can he be a soul reaper?"

"Third Seat Madarame," Genryusai said. "He performed Kido. That makes him a true soul reaper. He is the first to become one without attending the academy. Now my decision..."

Everyone leaned in.

"Is that Kurosaki Ichigo..."

Everyone crossed their fingers, especially Yoruichi.

"will..."

"TELL US ALREADY!" Yuroichi yelled.

Genryusai held out his hand and a haori appeared in his hand. He placed it on Ichigo's shoulders. Everyone was quiet, that is until Renji stood, after Ichigo sealed his zanpakuto and started clapping. Soon, Rukia clapped, followed by Unohana and Ukitake. Then the other captains he fought. Then the entire stadium.

"They're giving you the slow clap Kurosaki-soutaicho," Genryusai said. "Enjoy it. But I must ask, since you no longer have a family, will you allow me to adopt you?"

"As what Yama-jii?" he asked as he waved to the crowd.

"My son. I never had children of my own and I would like you to be him, if you'll allow me that honor."

Ichigo nodded as a cane appeared around Ichigo's zanpakuto. It wasn't like Genryusai's made of old wood. It was somewhat like a pimp cane, until Ichigo changed it to a walking stick. He tapped the cane on the ground and everyone was silent. "Captain Unohana if you could please retrieve adoption papers for Soutaicho Yamamoto and get them here in five minutes," he said. "I would greatly appreciate it."

"Hai Soutaicho Kurosaki," she said.

"Kurosaki-Yamamoto Captain Unohana."

She nodded and returned with the papers. Genryusai and Ichigo signed them there and Ichigo raised his hands for silence.

"All right," he said. "My king, I thank you for attending the match and officiating. Shinigami, we have wasted enough time here now with the promotion of this match. All soul reapers are ordered to return to work on the double. Captains, there is a meeting called for now. Bring your lieutenants. Third seats, you are to command your squads until your captains return. The Captain of the Kido Corps is asked to attend as well. You are dismissed."

He tapped his cane on his ground and started walking away. Genryusai stayed in step with him. As they walked, Genryusai chuckled as he thought about how easily Ichigo took command of the Gotei 13 this quickly. Ichigo looked at his adoptive father and nodded as he took off, using shunpo to make it to the meeting hall. Yamamoto and Ichigo appeared just before Soifon and the other captains. Ichigo stood, allowing Genryusai to sit down, even though Genryusai said that Ichigo should have. Ichigo honestly didn't care for that, he would rather respect his elders.

Ichigo looked down the row of captains, the left then the right. They were captains, _his _captains, _his _soldiers. He would treat them as a leader, but certain things would have to change. He knew his father wouldn't like them, but they would have to be done. Ichigo tapped his cane on the ground, beginning the meeting.

"Thank you all for coming," he said. "You all know who I am, as a reminder, I will tell you who I am. Kurosaki-Yamamoto Ichigo, former ryoka and Substitute Shinigami, now your Captain-Commander. Does anyone have any questions before I get into anything else?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"That doesn't have to do with me fighting you, or experimenting on my body?"

Kenpachi and Kurotsuchi lowered their hands.

"Good. We'll go in order of squad number. Captain Soifon, your question please?"

"Thank you Soutaicho. I have two actually. One do we call you Soutaicho Kurosaki or Souctaicho Yamamoto?"

"Either one works."

"Alright then. Now how will you be running the Gotei 13?"

"We'll get to that Captain. Captain Hirako?"

"Thank you Kurosaki Soutaicho. Will you allow a hollowfied unit of shinigami?"

"I believe I will, but we'll talk about that in private. Next?"

Shunsui and Ukitake replied. "Good job on being promoted Kurosaki Soutaicho. We hope you can drink with us sometime."

"We'll see. Now then Kurotsuchi-Taicho and Zaraki-Taicho. Sense I still recall our history, I will lay down some ground rules and these will be followed to the letter, understood."

Kenpachi nodded.

"Well I shouldn't have to follow them," Kurotsuchi muttered.

"What was t**hat Taicho**?" Ichigo said, his voice switching to Hichigo's.

"Nothing Kurosaki-Soutaicho. Continue please."

"Good. Now Zaraki-Taicho you will not be challenging me for fights or the like unless you must be disciplined. Kurotsuchi-taicho, if I get word that you have gotten some form of my DNA to experiment with, without my permission…I wi**ll kill you. Do you understand me?**"

Kurotsuchi nodded in understanding. Then, a pager on his belt (I know they don't have pagers, but some modern tech will be included in here) beeped. Kurotsuchi looked up at his Captain-Commander, current and former.

"Yamamoto-Soutaicho," he said. "I've received word of the remaining Xcutions being attacked by shinigami."

"I ordered no such thing," Ichigo and Genryusai said. They looked at each other then back at him.

"There's more. It appears that they have the powers of the Vizards and Vandenreich. Not as in the soldiers, which is seems they have a traitorous Vizard, one that wasn't accounted for, Kujiro Yakita, former Tenth Seat of the Eleventh Division…"

"So that's where he went," Zaraki said.

"and the remaining Vandenreich in their ranks. The three shinigami that are attacking the Xcution base appear to have the powers of shinigami, Vizards and Vandenreich. These Vandenreich appear to have not accepted the rule of the allied Vandenreich led by your friend Ishida Uryuu. What do you propose we do?"

Ichigo stood, cracking his neck. "Captain Soifon and Ukitake, accompany me along with three unseated members of each of your squads and five Onmitsukido."

"Ichigo, I must advise against thise, the Captain-Commander can't get involved in these kinds of petty squabbles," Genryusai said.

"I know father, but I must see what's going on. If they have the powers of all three groups and somehow obtain the powers of the Xcution and they are an enemy, then I cannot let them get to the Seireitei. Captains of Squads two and thirteen, you have your orders. Now go!"

The two disappeared and Ichigo shunpoed to the Senkaimon. When he disappeared, everyone noted how there were steps saying where he went. Kenpachi was stunned at how much power the craters that the Soutaicho's feet had created were emitting. He started sweating at the prospect of fighting him.

As Ichigo began to grow impatient, the two captains and six squad members appeared and Ichigo took off into the gate without warning. The Cleaner appeared, but they sped up and made it to the Xcution base. As Ichigo watched as Yukio was almost struck down by who appears to be the leader in the new group. Ichigo shunpoed to where Yukio was, catching the blade in his hand.

"Kurosaki? What are you doing here?" Yukio said surprised.

"Saving your video game playing ass kid," Ichigo muttered.

"So Kurosaki," the man said. "I'm proud of you for making Soutaicho, though I must say that I'm disappointed in you for becoming their pet."

"Who are you?" Ichigo growled.

Two smaller figures appeared behind the first. One had a mask that looked like the head of a butterfly. Her hollow hole was on her stomach and showed from the clothes she wore which were reminiscent of the Arrancar. The second had a demonic mask that samurai used to wear during battle. Her hole was at the base of her neck. The one whose zanpakuto Ichigo was holding had the mask of a wolf with his tongue sticking out. It's teeth were serrated and it reminded him of Grimmjows mask.

As one, the three began to remove their masks. When they did, Ichigo's heart stopped. Their faces were white, but they were still the same people.

"Yuzu? Karin? Dad?" he said.

**"Hello son," **Isshin said.

**A/N: Oh well. It seems Ichigo's family hasn't died after all. Let's see what happens next week. Until then, peace out. **


End file.
